薔薇と死神: 銀色の薔薇
by NEKO NO GIN
Summary: After Arbelge and Rosa's first encounter... *Sound Horizon Chronicle/Chronicle 2nd* Mentions of ÁlvarezxRosa


薔薇と死神： 銀色の薔薇

(Bara to Shinigami: Giniro no Rose)

Neko no Gin: Hello~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!After being kidnapped by Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas and The Evillious Chronicles of Vocaloid these past days… I'm back again to the Kingdom~! Nyahahahaha~~!

Chibi-Neko-Chan: That's a lie, she couldn't enjoy very much because she was ill…*sees that Neko had kidnapped and chained to a throne two characters from Lost Canvas* Ah… you adult fangirls are so scary -_-!

Hikari no Kari: Are you sure of this…?

Neko: About upload this to DeviantArt too? Of course~

Yami no Dark: Agh, this stupid girl has ONE fanfiction and the prospect of ANOTHER in which to work and now gets with this…

Kari: Apart from finish the editing of Märchen/IdoIdo and subbing the LIVE…

Chibi: And don't forget that homework…

Neko: But this is for a good reason! T_T

Dark: And that is…?

Neko: This is my Secret Valentine present for Moony! :D

Dark: And you're writing about…

Kari: A pairing and characters that you haven't worked in before…

Chibi: Will it work?

Neko: Of course!

Inners: …

Disclaimer: Sound Horizon belongs to Revo-Heika. If it would belong to me Misia wouldn't have died and she and Elef would have met again, Orion and Leontius wouldn't have died too, Scorpius would be far far away, ALL the story of Moira would be told (Including the lost 10 minutes! Sobsobsob); Hiver would finally be born (with Violette and Hortense at his side), Laurencin would be happy with Ciel and Étoile with her dog and Loraine with Neige and Mónica with her little brother (And Noël wouldn't be crazy); The Seisen no Iberia Riddle wouldn't exist and we would have the Bonus Track; Chronicle 2nd would be longer; Mär wouldn't have lost his memory and he'd be happy with Elisabeth and Elise, Elisabeth's brother (A.K.A. 'O-Tonii-sama') would be very very tortured and the servant Walter would have a happy life; and many many other things that are not important in this moment.

"_**The Holy War and The Reaper: The Rose and the Reaper~The Silver Rose~":**_

s—Highness!—A bunch of men ran to the side of the lake where Rosa and Albers had been talking. The Divine Rose smiled when she recognized two of the men at the front.

s—Tristan! Parsifal!—holding her skirt, she ran to meet her generals—I'm glad you're okay!

s—Your Highness, we have been looking for you for three days—started Tristan—. Since the village you chose for hide was attacked, we were afraid about your security…

s—The village was completely destroyed—said the always serious Parsifal, the One of the Thunder Spear—; we tried to look for any survivors, but-

He was interrupted when one of the soldiers suddenly shouted "The 《God of Death from Belga》!" and pointed behind the young queen, where Álvarez was standing and only seeing. Parsifal's eyes turned and reflected a deep hatred and true wrath, and before the blink of an eye, Álvarez was surrounded by all the soldiers, his arms immobilized by Tristand and another man, and Parsifal's 《Spear》 touching his neck.

s—Parsifal, Tristan! What are you doing?—asked a scared Rosa.

s—Your Highness, you don't know who this man is? He's The 《Silver Death God》, Albelge Alvares!—said Tristan—He's one of the two most important Generals of King Childelbert VI of Flandre! They attacked the village where you were hiding!

_「__I'm the General of the troops which attacked your village…_

he had said, and his words still resounded on Rosa's mind.

_「__Or at least I used to be, maybe now I'm considered as a traitor…_

s—You! You and your comrades are all damned!—Parsifal, in his fury, pressed his spear against Alvarez' neck. The blade of the spear stained of some drops of Albelge's blood—Do you know how many lives were destroyed? All the lifes that were lost? There were no survivors on that village! And you know why? Because your dear "Saint" Childelbert the Sixth decided to take as many countries as he could!

s—You are a so ugly man—said Tristan—You, who appeared just after the country of Belga fell, take its name to make it yours. You don't deserve to be called a human being.

s—This is for all the lifes that were taken… you dirty scum!—was Parsifal's sentence, as he pointed his spear ready to cut off Alvarez's head.

—Wait a minute, Parsifal!

The soldiers turned around very surprised, as Albers tried to free himself, though his face showed a beaten expression.

—B-But Highness… This man is Albelge Alvares! He-

s— -saved my life during the attack to the village—interrupted Rosa—. He's not a bad man. He only is another victim of Childelbert the Sixth. He's born in Belga, and he lost his country.

s—That's worse, your Highness!—said one of the soldiers—he even betrayed even his own country!—With this words, Alvares downed his head, because in certain form, it was true.

s—And what's that nonsense that he saved you, Highness? He can't save someone; he's the Silver God of Death!—said another soldier.

s—I think General Álvarez can talk by himself, can't he?—said Rosa—. Now, please release him.

Tristan and Parsifal, still doubting, released the arms of the Silver God of Death. Then, he went to the young queen and took his sword, and the soldiers of Britannia were in alert, but he put his sword in the floor as he bowed in front of Rosa, and made a solemn vow:

s—I, Arbelge Álvarez, I swear to protect this 《country》 (Britannia) with my life, to protect the 《Queen of the Rose》 beyond the end; I'll take this sword to protect the country that is not afraid of any enemy; with the Rose of the Queen in my chest, I will follow 《The Knights of the Rose》's ways.

With that, everyone understood there was no way of turning back.

The pretty garden of the castle was wonderful for the sight. All kinds of flowers bloomed there, but in the most part there were roses. Blue, yellow, even black roses; in the times of the Winter Rose, the only roses in the garden were the black, white and blue; now, with the Divine Rose, the roses were now of all colors, with majority of white, pink and the queen's favorite, red.

In the middle of the garden, Rosa was helping some of the gardeners. She loved the flowers and didn't mind to help her people. Though the servants tried to make her to desist of helping, she only wanted to do the things by herself. As he was watering the roses, she didn't notice she was being observed by a certain man of Belga.

s—It's a pretty sight, right?—a voice behind the reaper made him to startle and turn around, to see Parsifal getting closing to him. Though he still didn't trust very much in the ex-General from Flandre, he had to trust in his Queen's —. You couldn't believe that she's only 13 years old. She has loved roses since she was a little girl. Since last queen's death, she has taken care of the garden herself.

s—You know her pretty well, right?—said Arbelge. Maybe was his imagination, but he could swear that always-serious- Parsifal had smiled for a second.

s—My family has always served to the House of Avalon. Sadly, our queen's aunt didn't took it to consideration when she sent to kill my parents—his smile turned to one bitter, which didn't pass unnoticed by the Belga—. She never liked my father or my grandfather. For her we were so weak and very good for the people, who didn't deserve to have a good trait—he saw Arbelge's confused expression—. I know, maybe you're thinking "Why does this man who does not trust in me and wants to see me dead is telling me all this? The Queen trusts in you, so I think that's enough for trust that you will not treason this country. But I still don't trust completely in you.

s—I know—said Álvarez—I can see you really love her…

s—Of course—answered Parsifal—, she's like a little sister for me. She's kind and sweet, so is impossible for me to believe that someone wants to harm her…

s—Sai- Childelbert VI—corrected himself—doesn't care about who governs. He only wants the country… But I've sworn I would protect Queen Rosa with my life if it's necessary…

s—How can I believe you?-asked Parsifal. But a soft voice answered him.

s—The trust is something so precious that has to be earned. Even what you have lost, has to be returned.

The notes of a chord instrument resounded in the wind. The petals of the flowers in the garden danced with the wind to both knights. For a moment, for a little second, Albers couldn't see Rosa in the garden, but he saw a man, a woman, and finally a young girl at the sunset taking the flowers from a pretty tree in the top of a hill…

s—_Charlotte…_

But as soon as it started, it ended, and he found himself again in the garden, with a confused Parsifal.

"_What has he said? 'Charlotte'…? But the gardeners have gone since a while ago, the only one there is the queen…"_

s—The Divine Rose, the one for who we'll fight against any enemy, against the enemies of this (our) Country; With the Queen's Rose in our chest, The kind and brightest flower in this garden: That's our brave rose, Rosa Guine.

Both men turned around to the origin of the mysterious voice. It resulted to be a woman with long pinkish straight hair; under the skirt of her gray-yellowish dress there can be seen blue-ish shoes as her mystical gray shawl which moved with the wind; sat against one of the columns, her fingers played a chord instrument, as her closed eyes gave her a solemn air.

s—So it was you…—said Parsifal—Have you been hearing our conversation?

s—Who are you?—asked Álvarez.

s—My name is about I can't contemplate anymore; my surname is the name of my loved one—she stood up and walked to Álvarez—Destiny has taken my loved one and the light from my eyes, but _she_ will never take the song from my lips.

As she was talking, here eyelids opened and revealed two staring eyes, which didn't see him, but _knew_ he was there.

s—I'm Luna Ballad, _The Blind Poet_.

s—General Álvarez!—said a young voice. Álvarez recognized the young man who went to them. It was the young soldier that held him when The Knights of the Rose found Rosa.

s—What's the matter, young…?

s—Laurant, sir—answered the young man. His blond hair was lightly messy, and his olden eyes shone of brave—. Some of my partners and I have been transferred to serve under your command—he said as he bowed—I really apologise about our first meeting in the lake…

s—Don't worry—answered Álvarez, for the young man's surprise—, it's normal you wanted to protect your queen and your country—he put his hand in Laurant's shoulder, very pleased with the young man's sense of justice.

s—Y-Yes… Captain Tristan calls you and General Parsifal, for seeing the offensive…

s—Okay, tell him we're going now—said Parsifal, and Laurant ran back to deliver the message—I think we'll leave this conversation for later, Arbelge. Ms. Ballad—he made a bow to Luna and then went to the encounter with Parsifal.

For a moment, Arbelge didn't know what to do, when his gaze encountered Rosa again; he felt inside himself something, which made him feel fine and, at the same time, so guilty.

s—Don't feel bad Albers… I know she would want to see you happy again.

When Álvarez turned around, the Poetess had disappeared. Slightly confused, he walked out following the way Parsifal had taken.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Rosa had felt Arbelge's gaze on her back. She blushed, because she felt something strange everytime she thought on him and couldn't help to blush. She really wanted him to be happy and recover his country.

With a sigh, she went back to the castle. It was time to send to the King of Flandre a letter.

Dark:…

Kari:…

Chibi:…

Neko:…

Dark: ¬¬ That's all? A month for writing and THAT'S ALL YOU COULD DO?

Neko: Don't get angry with me~TnT Being back to school and with homeworks and schoolwork and-

Kari: Okay okay, relax; maybe is not very good…

Chibi: I think is horrible…

Kari: …but at least is better than a drawing… or nothing.

Neko: TnT Maybe you're right…

Dark: Well, some explanations… Tristan is mentioned in Seisen to Shinigami Part 3, and we don't know his exact grade…

Kari: There's also some references to other albums

Chibi: And a guest character from another Story CD~!

Neko: I want to see how many of you recognize the two thingies there~. And…. I hope you didn't hate this, Moony!

NEKO NO GIN.

_**Happy Valentine's Day,Moony!**_

_**And Happy Love & Friendship Day for Everyone~!**_

_**www . sh – whitecrow . com**_

_**sh – kingdom . net**_

_**White Crow (Sound Horizon International Fansite) Forums's Secret Valentine 2012 Event**_


End file.
